peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 November 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-03 ; Comments *Four recordings are available, together completing the show. The first (a) includes all but the first three tracks. The second (b) is a recording of the first 90 minutes but missing 5 minutes of the first. The third and fourth contain selected, mainly dance/international tracks, including the missing portion of the first track. *Peel mentions a Link Wray session that never was: apparently, a studio could not be found in time for the famed guitarist to record one. *The Larry Bright single was the first that John bought when he went to live in Texas. Eddie Cochran was rumoured to have played guitar on it, but John thinks this is "extremely unlikely." JP's copy of the single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Hood, one and only session. Recorded 1995-10-15. No known commercial release. *Alec Empire, one and only session. Recorded 1995-09-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Einstein: 'Fluoro Brain (12 inch)' (TIP) # @ *'File b' begins 1:33 from end of above track *Flaming Stars: 'Money To Burn (CDS)' (Vinyl Japan) *Hood: 'I Wish I Was A Crowbar' (Peel Session) *'File a' begins *Alec Empire: 'Don't Lie White Girl' (Peel Session) # @ *(Radio 1 sweeper) *Puressence: 'Allstar (CDS)' (Island) @ *Dillinja: 'Sky (12"-Mutha*ucka/Sky)' (Philly Blunt) # @ *Gene Thomas: 'Sometime (Compilation CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol. 5 )' (Ace) @ *(Newsbeat) *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Beach Creep (CD-Soul Pilgrim)' (Estrus) *Butterfly Child: 'Flaming Burlesque (CDS)' (Dedicated) :(JP invites votes for the 1995 Festive Fifty) *Alec Empire: 'Firebombing' (Peel Session) # @ *Kenickie: 'Gary II (Compilation CD-The Camden Crawl)' (Love Train) *Larry Bright: 'Mojo Workout (7")' (Tide) *Hood: 'I've Forgotten How To Live' (Peel Session) *Hanin: 'Nizza (Compilation CD-Harder Than The Rest)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) @ *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Pop Scum (7"-Bridegrooms EP)' (LoFi Recordings) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'February 8th (Compilation 10"-Speed Kills)' (Snap Crackle Punk) *Ha Ha Ha: 'Waiting (7" - Up And Down)' (Hobby Horse) *Tappa Zukie: 'Rush I Some Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) # % *Flaming Lips: 'This Here Giraffe (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros) % *Alec Empire: 'I Just Wanna Destroy' (Peel Session) # % *Heavy Vegetable: 'Abducted By The Work Aliens (CD-Frisbie)' (Headhunter) *Rudi Mills: Long Story (v/a album - Reggae's Greatest Hits Vol. 5) Heartbeat HB 3605 # % *Statics: 'The Radio Song (10"-Pinball Junkies!!)' (Estrus) % *Hood: 'Fashion Mistake Of The Decade' (Peel Session) # *'File b '''ends *DJ Food: 'Akaire (2xLP-A Recipe For Disaster)' (Ninja Tune) # % *Chocolate: 'Blue Streak (7")' (Out of Step) *Alec Empire: 'Not Your Business' (Peel Session) % *Bill & Ben: 'Footpath 47 (3 a.m. edit) (CDS-Bill & Ben)' (Harthouse) % *Gag: 'Instant Song Music (split 7" with God Is My Co-Pilot-Grow Your Own Country Wide Primary School Band)' (Guided Missile) *Super Furry Animals: 'Don't Be A Fool Billy (Compilation 2x7"-Mortal Wombat)' (Fierce Panda) *Power Steppers: 'Inner Dub (Compilation LP-Planet Dub)' (Planet Dog) # % *Half Hour To Go: John Glenn (album - Items For The Full Outfit) Grass GROW057-2 %/$ *Guitar Jr.: The Crawl (7") Goldband 45-1076 $ *Hood: 'Diesel Pioneers' (Peel Session) $ *Solar Race: Juvinile (EP - Solar Race) Silvertone 74321 34571 2 ''John announces as "So Spoilt" '' $ *Three Disciples: 'Gwarn (Tek 9 Remix) (12")' (Flex) # $ *Joyrider: 'Fabulae (CDS)' (Paradox) *Solid Doctor: 'Short Wave (album - How About Some Ether: Collected Works 93-95)' (Pork Recordings) # $ *Movietone: 'Heatwave Pavement (album - Movietone) Planet Punk 010 CD $ *Donkey: 'Theme From Nobby's Chaser (CD-"I Ain't Yer House Nigger")' (Guided Missile) *Panasonic: 'Tela (CD-Vakio)' (Blast First) # $ *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Coffee & Cake (CD-Puss 02)' (Dark Beloved Cloud/The Making Of Americans) *Nemeton: 'Trans Am (LTJ Bukem Remix) (10") One Little Indian 138TP 10 J Nemeton is actually the Shamen in disguise. # $ *'File a''' ends Tracks marked # available on File c Tracks marked @ available on File d '''Tracks marked % available on '''File e '''Tracks marked $ available on '''File f File ;Name *(a) Peel Show 1995-11-03 *(b) Peel Show 1995-03-11 (incomplete) *© Dat_094_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *(d) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE252 *(e) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE253 *(f) 1995-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE254 ;Length *(a) 02:48:42 *(b) 01:33:39 *© 04:04:12 (01:37:28 to 02:56:16) (to 01:42:05 unique) *(d) 1:33:55 (to 32:53) *(e) 1:33:19 (from 57:07) *(f) 1:33:18 (to 42:37) ;Other *(a) File created from CB095 and CB096 of 500 Box. *(b) Many thanks to Isector. *© Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 094 *(d) Created from LE252 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 252 *(e) Created from LE253 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 253 *(f) Created from LE254 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1995 Lee Tape 254 ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *(d-f) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:500 Box Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes